Sqweegel (character)
(real identity unknown) |gender = Male |occupation = Serial killer |status = Active |actor = Daniel Browning Smith |appearance = Sqweegel}}"I am no one." Sqweegel (real name unknown), a.k.a. "Ian Moone", is a serial killer who appeared in season eleven of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Background Currently, nothing at all has been revealed about Sqweegel's past, not even his real name or what he looks like, but he has excellent acrobatic and contortionist skills, has most likely been a serial killer for some time (due to his high organization and meticulous planning), purchased a latex full-body suit from a sex shop, and it is seen on a photo of him that he has heterochromia iridum, meaning﻿ his eyes are different colors; one is blue, the other brown. Sqweegel While it is unclear how long Sqweegel has been in Las Vegas, his first public act was attacking Margot Wilton, a philanthropist famous for her charity work with disabled children. Sqweegel let her live, and the LVPD began to investigate his activities. Inside her house, the CSI's find almost no forensic evidence that can help them, except for some of his sweat, which went through the zipper of his suit, and a silicone-based spray used to get into fetish-related latex suits. The name of the buyer was listed as "Ian Moone", an anagram for "I am no one". He later attacks Carrie Jones, who had been appointed to the city's family values committee while having an affair. In the end of the episode, Sqweegel eludes the authorities completely, exposing the fact that Margot Wilton had killed her son several years earlier on his request as an act of mercy so he wouldn't die in pain and made it look like an accident, and killing a local paramedic who became a hero after rescuing people from a fire which he had set himself. In the last scene, he puts on his suit in front of a mirror and says, "I am no one". Sqweegel is suspected to have many more victims, and most likely started killing in Los Angeles. He is suspected to have migrated to Las Vegas after killing numerous people in Southern California. Modus Operandi "I know. Confess." Sqweegel targets local heroes who harbor dark secrets, more often than not the dark secret being the reason they are local heroes or hypocritical to their hero status. He ambushes them in various ways, either by burglarizing their houses or somehow lying in wait, and holds them at knifepoint with a straight razor. He threatens them into confessing what they have done and, if they don't, kills them. He often interacts with his environment somehow, such as turning over award plaques, cutting out faces from photos, or some other symbolic act. Sqweegel often attacks the same victim more than once, likely because he sees that they haven't changed their ways. The first attack will often go unreported, due to the victim wishing to hide their secret. He will also spend an unknown amount of time stalking his target without them realizing it. These actions include living in the target's attic, spying on them with an eye hole camera, and even sleeping under the target's bed while they slept. His latex suit allows him to come and go without leaving any DNA or trace evidence. As the only DNA left from his sweat, is compromised by the compound he used to get into the suit. Known Victims *October 2010: **Margot Wilton **Carrie Jones **Ryan Fink *Note: Though it has never been confirmed, it is likely that Sqweegel has numerous other victims. Trivia *The Sqweegel depicted in CSI could be a direct reference to the "Black Sqweegel" seen at the end of Level 26: Dark Prophecy. "Black Sqweegel" is the successor to the original Sqweegel (White Sqweegel) who was introduced in Level 26: Dark Origins. *He is nicknamed as "Sqweegel" by the daughter of Carrie Jones, who was listening to noises coming from the carwash where he attacked them ("sqweegle sqweegle"). Category:Serial Killers Category:Las Vegas Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Vigilantes Category:Delusional criminals